The background of the invention will be discussed in two parts.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to stopwatches and more particularly to a mechanical spring-powered hand-held digital stopwatch.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art mechanical stopwatches have generally been of the expensive precision variety with a start/stop button and a separate reset button. With the advent of electronic watches, digital displays have become commonplace. With such displays and the electronic circuitry associated therewith, this has likewise resulted in expensive stopwatches. In such displays a separate reset circuit is likewise provided.
Other prior art is set forth in a separate communication to the patent office and is listed by way of illustration, and not of limitation. The present invention exemplifies improvements over this prior art.